The present invention relates to the field of joysticks used for control purposes. More particularly, this invention provides a joystick mechanism having a substantially spherical magnetic ball.
Joystick controls have been known and available in the field of control devices for some time. Joysticks are used on various equipment, including aerial lifting devices having pivotal booms. Conventional joystick controls typically utilize a plurality of temporary or permanent magnets. However, these conventional joystick mechanisms have typically been complex, costly, difficult to manufacture, less than reliable, or some combination of these undesirable characteristics.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved joystick mechanism.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a joystick mechanism which has relatively few parts.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a joystick mechanism which has a simple sensing mechanism for measuring rotation of the joystick with respect to two perpendicular planes.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a joystick mechanism which is more reliable than conventional joystick mechanisms.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a joystick mechanism which is simple, economical to produce, and durable in use.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings, description and claims which follow.